last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Gorem
Gorem Traits (Ex) * Ability Score: -2 Charisma * Medium size * Base land speed is 30 feet * Bonus Feats: A gorem start with two Gorem feat * Weapon Proficiency: A Gorem are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Draconic and Sylvan. * Favored Class: Monk List of gorem racial feats: * Carapace: You get +4 to natural armor because of scales, a hide or a carapace. * Cecaelia: You gain a swim speed of 30ft and can take 10 on swim checks. You lose both legs but gain five tentacles (1d4 damage each) or a fish tail (1d8). Your land speed is now 10ft. * Centaur: You have an additionnal pair of working legs and feet. * Dustmane: You are covered (or half of your body) with chips of wood and/or stone, granting you +4 to hide, +8 if you are in the forest or cave. * Growl: You can speak to animals and other gorems, but cannot speak normally except for the druidic and sign languages. * Extra Limbs: You have an additionnal pair of working arms and hands. * Fangs, Horn & Claws: Your hands have claws that deal 1d4, You have fangs that let you deliver a bite attack or an horn that both deals 1d6 damage. Fangs and horn deals piercing damage, while claws deal slashing damage. (can be selected multiple time for each features). Esthetically, horn can be replaced by a dart, like claws can be replaced by talons. * Humanoïd Looking: You gain +2 to Charisma, and you look like an exotic version of an humanoïd race, gaining +2 to all charisma based check when interracting with the chosen race. * Mountainer: Your limbs are strong and long, granting +5 to climb and balance, and a climb speed equal to your land speed. * Small: Your size is now Small. * Snout: You have an extended nose, granting you scent. * Tall: Your size is now Large. Gorem Racial Levels Hit Dice: d10 The gorem's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis) and Swim (Str). Skill Points at Each Level 4 + Int modifier. Class skills: Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), and Spot (Wis). Spell per day: Starting at 2nd level, a gorem gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus metamagic or item creation feats, bard or assassin abilities, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of Gorem to the level in the spellcasting class, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before he became a Gorem, he must decide to which class he adds each level of Gorem. If a Gorem has no levels in a spellcasting class, this class feature has no effect. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Gorems are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor. Agoraphobia: If a Gorem is in a crowd, they are shaken and they suffer -4 to saves against fear effects. Bonus to existing class level: You can advance of one level on one special from a class (one for day, and one for night) that has a natural increments (like spell casting, Monk's flurry of blows, rogue's sneak attack, Paladin's smite damage, fighter level requirment for feats, etc.) Self reflection (Ex): The Gorem train his unique features to make them more effective: * Carapace: Gain a damage reduction of 5/gold. * Cecaelia: Become amphibious, breathing in water as well as normal air. * Centaur: You gain the run feat. * Dustmane: You gain low-light vision. * Growl: You can intimidate as a free action. * Extra Limbs: Gain Multiweapon fighting * Fangs, Horn & Claws: Fang gain Jaw Lock, Horn gain Pounce and Claws gains Rake * Humanoïd Looking: Gather Information is reduced to 2d6 minutes if in a location where the chosen race is present, and you gain +4 sense motive against them. * Mountainer: You can always take a 10 on your balance check. * Small: You no longuer have negative effects while squeezing and can step up from prone as a swift action. * Snout: Those detected by scent are revealed to you like blindvision. * Tall: Powerful Build feat. Ability boost (Ex): You gain a racial bonus of +2 one mental ability of your choic'e.' Mind over body (Ex) : A Gorem can overcome great pain and restraints with sheer will. They can still make one move action while under conditions like fascinated, nauseated and stun. They can move at full speed while disabled. They can choose the direction wich they are fleeing when under frightened and panicked. Finally, they gain the Die Hard feat. Fate acceptance (Ex): The Gorem finally accept his fate as a rejected race. He gains +2 Charisma, immunity to fear and polymorph effects.